Don't Stand So Close To Me
by Winchester Baby
Summary: In the small town of Forks, the boys were bland. That was until a hot, new, bronze haired teacher began teaching at the High School. And Bella Swan just can't help herself.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author:** Winchester Baby

**Description: **One Shot

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Pairings:** Bella and Edward

**Summary:** In the small town of Forks, the boys were bland. That was, until a hot new, bronze haired teacher begin teaching at the High School. And Bella Swan just can't help herself.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: **Language : Awesome Sex : Teacher w/ Student (Morally wrong, yes. Kinda hot? Hell yeah if you're Edward Fucking Cullen)

**Author's Notes:** So my first Twilight Fic! Woo-hoo! Haha I hope you guys enjoy it. For those of you who might have possibly been reading my Supernatural chapter story, Circling Back Around or A Secret Seduction I will be completing those soon what with my new found time. Long story short, I've been really busy. It's not original, I know, but it's true. Sorry if you were patiently waiting. :( If not, well, never mind.

LOVE AND MISSED YOU GUYS! :)

**Don't Stand So Close to Me**

Bella's POV:

Today we were supposed to have a new English teacher. Rumors spread he was hot which excited my best friend, Alice.

"Thank _God!_ We need some eye candy at this school!" She smiled.

"Alice you're disgusting. He's going to be our _teacher. _That's _illegal." _I emphasized, but I too was secretly excited to see what our teacher would look like. Was he really eye candy or was he only attractive compared to the dull selection of Forks, Washington?

When the bell for English rang Alice squealed in anticipation. "Here we go." She smirked.

We strutted to the room. When we walked in girls were already swooning.

All Ali and I could see at this point was his back as he wrote _'Mr. Cullen' _on the chalkboard.

"Damn." Alice whispered to me. "If his _back _is that attractive I can't wait to see his _front." _

You could tell he was slim yet tall. He had a perky ass admittedly and a mess of bronze atop his head. His forearms and neck were pale.

Alice and I took our seats.

"Alright, class." Mr. Cullen began, still not yet turned around. "I'm Mr. Cullen and I'll be your new English teacher for the second semester." And then he turned.

Oh _God. _He was perfection. Chiseled features, perfect smile, defined abs through his semi-tight work shirt, but it was his _eyes. _They were this deep emerald green that made me and the other girls swoon.

I wanted him. But so did every other girl in the school. Tanya Denali included and she was a Barbie. She would steal his heart or at least his pants. So, my ego hit, I sighed.

But, I should still try, right? You never know. And you definitely won't know if you don't try.

So my mind was made up. I was going to try and I was going to win Mr. Cullen.

_Young teacher, the subject, of schoolgirl fantasy. She wants him, so badly, knows what she wants to be. Inside her, there's longing, this girls an open page. Book marking, she's so close now, this girl is half his age._

Edward's POV:

I knew being a new teacher at a high school at my age would be a bad idea, but there were no other options.

The girls were all fairly average, a few pretty ones, but one stood out to me.

Of course there was nothing I could do about it.

I was a teacher – she was a student.

I continued to teach, catching her eye once in a while. She was beautiful. Had the situation been different I would've acted on my desires.

Too bad I guess.

When class ended a large group of girls came up to me. They complemented me, welcomed me, and chatted me up but she… she left.

I was used to attention. I was the valedictorian of my class, prom king, class president, QB on the football team, and center on the basketball team, both of which won state.

So for me to be denied attention I took for granite so easily from someone from the female species intrigued me.

She was so mysterious. Quiet. Shy. Yet… you could see the fire and adventure in her eyes.

I was screwed.

_Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me. Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me._

Bella's POV:

I walked into class the next day, this time determination was mine.

I sat through class, eyeing him.

I tried to think about what I was to do. I found out he didn't have a class during my lunch period. _Perfect. _

When class ended, the group formed around him again and I once again left.

I went to my next class and then the bell rang for lunch.

I gave myself 10 minutes to wait – my lunch period was an hour long – because I knew another group was most likely surrounding him. When the time was up I walked to his class. I walked in on him writing down lesson plans.

I knocked on the open door.

"Hello." I whispered.

Mr. Cullen's head shot up and he smiled. "Hello." He replied. "I haven't yet met you."

I blushed. "My names Bella Swan, Mr. Cullen."

"Please, we're not in class. Call me Edward."

I inhaled heavily. _How was _that_ name sexy? _"Alright, Edward." I tried. _But it was so sexy on _him.

"So what brings you here, Bella?" He asked. My name slithered off his tongue beautifully; his velvet voice soaking it in sugar.

"Um, I had a question about the lesson." _Liar. _

"Alright. Go ahead." He urged.

"Well, I don't quite understand." _Liar. _

"Okay, well…" And he did a brief of everything we had learned earlier.

"Oh, thanks. I get it now."

"You're welcome." Then we kind of stood there awkwardly.

"So did you need help with anything?" I asked.

"Actually, I do. Will you help me alphabetize these?" He gestured to a huge stack of papers.

Some people might've seen work, but I saw an opportunity to spend a lot of time with Edward.

We laughed and joked and talked. We had a good time.

Considering the success of my first visit I ended up going in there every day during lunch to help him with his chores. I cleaned his room, organized cabinets and alphabetized papers and he and I became good friends, but I began to like him… not _crush _like him… _love _like him. Genuine feelings not just based off of his looks.

Our friendship showed during class and the other girls seemed to notice.

They began to whisper about me when we weren't in class.

'_Bella wants Mr. Cullen's dick so bad, it's pathetic.'_

'_She's such a slut.'_

'_She's not pretty enough for him.'_

'_He's mine, that little whore.' _

And so on and so forth. It was so annoying… but he was worth it.

I still had Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper – my best friends.

I was fine.

_Her friends are so jealous; you know how bad girls get. Sometimes it's not so easy to be the teacher's pet. Temptation, frustration, so bad it makes him cry. Wet bus stop, she's waiting, his car is warm and dry._

Edward's POV:

God, spending this much time with her was driving me up the wall. I wanted her. Badly. But she was a student. It was wrong, so wrong. But… _so _right.

One morning I was driving to school and the rain was pouring. It was obnoxious. Then I saw a figure walking in the rain. She had long brown hair and I knew it was Bella – she had told me that she has been walking to school for the past week or so while her truck is being repaired by her friend Jake.

I rolled down my window to shout out at her. "Bella!"

Her head jerked toward me and she smiled and waved but continued walking. I rolled my eyes. "Bella, get in the car!"

She looked stunned for a moment but eventually gave in and hopped into the passenger seat of my silver Volvo.

We began to drive off and I felt tension gnawing at me. I wanted so badly to just lean over and kiss her.

But I couldn't, so I didn't.

When we arrived I saw that some people had noticed Bella Swan getting out of _my _car. _Mr. _Cullen, the English _teacher's _car.

Shit.

_Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me. Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me._

Bella's POV:

I nodded to Edward. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"You're welcome." He replied.

We both knew what this looked like.

As I walked through the parking lot girls snarled at me and whispered to each other.

I walked briskly to the restroom.

Tanya Denali and her 'bitches' walked through the doors.

"So, Bella, who knew you had it in you? You're such a little hussy, stealing what's not yours. God, you're such a whore. Who do you think you are, huh? You're not even pretty. You have boring hair, boring eyes, a boring body, and a boring personality. Step off, he deserves better than _you."_ Her bitches, Jessica and Jane began to push me a bit.

"Yeah, so back off bitch." Jessica shoved me a bit.

"You little hoe, he's Tanya's." Jane shoved me.

"You heard them, fuck off." Tanya said and pushed me one more time knocking me to the floor.

I sat there and waited. What would they do?

They glared at me a bit and huffed for good measure before turning and leaving, slamming the door behind them.

I let out a puff of air I didn't realize I was holding in.

_Loose talk in the classroom; to hurt they try and try. Strong words in the staff room, the accusations fly. It's no use, he sees her. He starts to shake and cough. Just like the old man in that book by Nabokov._

Edward's POV:

I walked into the Staff Room to buy some soda from our vending machines.

"So, Cullen, are you doing a teen?" Asked one of my co-workers.

"Please, Edward, tell me you are not in a relationship with Miss. Swan." Said another.

"You're dating a student?"

And others eyed me; females disgusted or jealous and men somewhat congratulatory.

I considered what Bella and I's relationship looked like to the outside world. Of course I did love her, but we, in the _real _world, were strictly student and teacher.

I was walking down the hall, my thoughts jumbled.

_Should I tell her we need to stop spending time with each other? Should I just ignore her? Should I-? _

And then I saw her and I fell apart.

She was so beautiful, so perfect, so amazing. I couldn't stop – she was my own brand of heroine.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had made a decision.

During lunch that day I held it in but I initiated my plan. "Bella, can you stay after with me today? I need a bit of help grading papers."

"Alright." She immediately agreed cheerfully.

The day dragged and I was much anticipating Bella and I staying after school together.

No one else would be staying after today. We'd have the whole school to ourselves.

The final bell rang and Bella skipped into my class. For about half an hour we actually did grade. It gave me time to plan and it _guaranteed _no one else would be around.

Finally, I decided it was time.

I stood up to go behind Bella. I placed my hands on her shoulders as if to look over her shoulder and monitor her grading.

I felt her skin, soft and warm, tingle.

I crouched down next to her, my lips ghosting her shoulder. "Actually, I think that question would be incorrect – they forgot a comma,"

"Oh al-alright." She said quickly scratching out the markings. "Thanks."

"Any time." I breathed heavily.

"Ed-Edward."

"Yes Bella?"

She turned around to face me.

We looked at each other – just stared – and then attacked.

Her lips crashed down onto mine and her hands flew to my cheeks, her fingers playing with my hair.

My hands groped her hips and pulled her down to me.

We sat on the floor, Bella straddling me as we kissed roughly.

"God, I've waited too long for this." I mumbled, kissing her neck. I was so happy; finally I could kiss her. It was so refreshing.

It was so irritating watching other measly, immature high school boys eye her and not being able to do anything about it.

But now she was finally mine.

My tongue slithered out to run against her lips and they immediately parted. While we explored each other's mouths I unbuttoned her top to reveal perky breasts sitting in a lacy black bra.

"So… sexy." I muttered out, unhooking the machinery.

I began to suck on her pink nipple and with my hand, kneaded the other.

"God, Edward. Want you… so bad." Bella breathed, kissing my neck.

I pulled away and untangled myself, a whimper coming from Bella. I stood up and reached my hand out to help her up. She stood and I pushed her down onto my desk which I had cleaned off in my 30 minutes of waiting anticipating this moment.

As her lower half dangled off the side I pulled down her pants and licked from her nipple down to her panties. I pulled them down with my teeth, lightly scraping down her right leg.

I then came back up and began to lick her. I probed her and rubbed her until I couldn't stand it anymore. Her hands fisted in my hair drove me too insane – I needed her.

I began to undo my belt but Bella stopped me.

"Let me." She said. She stared with my shirt and agonizingly unbuttoned each button slowly kissing any skin that was revealed.

When she reached my pants she sexily undid my belt and button and pulled them down. She also brought down my boxers with her teeth.

"I knew you were a 'boxers' kinda guy." She appraised.

I smiled. She came back up and began to lick my shaft. She managed to fit more than half of my dick in her mouth and the other half she stroked with her hands. I held her hair for her as she, with her free hand, massaged my balls.

She was fantastic.

Finally I pulled her up and kissed her roughly. I pushed her back down onto the desk and leaned over her.

"Is this your first time?" I asked.

She blushed and nodded. I kind of froze. "Is it okay if _I'm _your first?" I asked.

She cupped my cheek and sat up so that her face was close to mine. "Yes, definitely. Please be my first." And she kissed me.

"It'll hurt." I mumbled.

"I know," She whispered. "I trust you."

And I gently laid her back down onto the desk. I slowly pushed into her and she began to cry a bit. I kissed her tears away and restrained myself. I pulled out a bit and pushed in a bit slowly.

Her tears subsided and moans began to overtake.

"Okay. I'm good. Go, go!" she screamed trying to push herself down on me.

I began to thrust deep and slam into her. She moaned and screamed.

"Edward. God, Edward. Fuck me. Fuck me!"

My speed picked up and I was so close.

"Come with me, Bella. Come with me." I whispered in her ears.

Her body began to shake and tighten and just as I felt myself about to give I started to pull out. Bella grabbed my ass and pushed me back in. "I'm on the pill." She grumbled, shaking and moaning. I finally came with immense passion.

We both breathed heavily and panted.

"That was-"

"Amazing." I finished.

"Mmm-hmm." She hummed, smiling.

I took myself out of her and she stood up and stretched.

"That was an amazing first time, thank you." Bella said and plunged her fingers into my hair.

"You're welcome." I said and I leant down to kiss her.

"We better get dressed." I said. "Janitors come at 5." And it was 4:37. If, by any chance, they came early we were screwed.

"Okay." Bella smiled.

I put my clothes on as I watched Bella put on hers. When I finished I put my belongings back on my desk for tomorrow.

It was now 4:50.

"Let's go." I said and held out my hand. She grabbed it.

We walked back to my car and we hopped in. I held her hand over the console.

"Is your dad home?" I asked – she told me her dad was a cop and her mom died when she was 7.

"Nope. He's on a trip to Seattle and won't be back for 2 more weeks." She smiled.

"Really?" I asked, intrigued.

"Really." She said and I kissed her hard; thank god she lived in seclusion.

"I'll see you later alright, I need to get home and finish the papers we didn't grade." I smirked.

Bella laughed and I began to walk away. "Edward!" Bella called after me. I swung around to look at her. "Was that… just… like a onetime thing?" She blushed.

I ran back over to her and cupped both of her cheeks and looked her straight in the eye. "No way." And I kissed her hard, tongue and all. "I'll be back tonight." I whispered.

The next day I drove Bella to school again but I, about a block or less away, put her back out onto the road when there were no cars around.

It was her idea and it was pretty good. I could still drive her but nothing would be suspected.

Last night I had drove to her house and brought an overnight bag. When morning came I got ready and we left together.

Throughout the day I kept thinking of her. She was mine now.

When it was finally time for her class I made sure to not make too much eye contact, as did she. We wanted there to be virtually no indication of anything other than your basic teacher-student relationship.

Today, now that I could finally call her mine (at least in her and I's world), the flirtation she received from boys pissed me off.

Mike Newton was the worst. Anytime I was near them I could hear him.

"_You want to go out tonight Bella?" _

"_Oh come on; let's have some fun tonight baby." _

"_Let's see what you're hiding under these clothes." _

But there was nothing I could do.

_Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me. Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me._

Bella's POV:

Today all the whores flirting with Edward – Mr. Cullen as I must call him around other students – really pissed me off. It was agonizing to watch. Now he was actually mine and I couldn't even claim him? This was bullshit.

But it was okay because I trusted him.

I knew that he would stay faithful and so would I and in the end – at the end of every nigh – _I _was the girl he was with. Not Tanya or Jessica or anybody else.

He's mine and I'm his in at least the confines of his home and mine.

And that was all I needed – for now at least.


End file.
